The Lone Dragon
by Hikari Kagami
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has suddenly disappeared from Earthland, presumed dead. This is the story of Lucy's and his daughter's, Nashi, devastation and their search for both Natsu and his dragon, Igneel. Please read and review! Thank you :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

A figure sat alone, clutching a simply patterned scarf. She convulsed in silent cries and sobs.

"Mom, don't cry, don't cry…" A small shadow reached out and stroked her.

She glanced down at her right hand. "Nashi…" She began outpouring in tears once again.

"It's okay… it's okay… Mommy, don't cry…"

_"I miss him… Daddy… Natsu…"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nashi, let's go visit the guild."

"Mama! Wait!"

A blonde mother waited patiently for her pink-haired child.

"Nashi, hurry up," she urged.

"O-okay! Mama!" Nashi scrambled to her mother's side.

"Long time no see, Lucy." A pale-haired girl smiled at her.

Lucy nodded back. "Good morning, Mirajane."

Mirajane sat down. "How's Nashi after the funeral?"

Lucy shook her head.

Nashi sniffed. "Daddy… I miss him…"

A short-haired girl walked by. "It must be difficult for you, Nashi." She ruffled Nashi's pink hair.

"Lisanna…" Lucy began, biting her lip.

"His death affected the entire guild, directly after the sixth master passed." A navy-haired girl sat down.

"I think pressuring her will bring no good."

"Carla…" Wendy looked at the white cat.

Nashi burst out crying, pounding on the table. "It's not f-fair… Daddy died…" she hiccupped.

"His last words to me…" Lucy began.

_Take care of Nashi and find Igneel. Goodbye, Lucy. I love you._

Lucy enveloped Nashi in a hug. "Shh, shh…"

Murmurs came from around them. "Poor things…"

"The entire guild felt it," Lisanna said.

"The flame bastard… dying so suddenly, leaving our guild a wreck, leaving his family a mess, tch. He messes everything up." A mutter came from across the hall.

"Even Gray-sama feels the loss of his enemy…"

"He was a man among men."

"Gray… Juvia… Elfman…" Lucy shook her head. "Thank you for being here for us, especially Nashi. I think it's helped her and me a little bit."

"It's helped us too, Lucy. We're here for you." A female knight walked toward them, along with a male with marks on his face.

"He was reckless but kind and cheerful. He was one of the most important foundations of this guild," Jellal said.

Nashi got up and pounded on the table. "No! Daddy's still alive!" she wailed.

Lucy stood up, her palms face down on the table. "We have to believe in our friends and family… That's what Fairy Tail is!"

"Daddy isn't dead!"

"Natsu hasn't perished yet. I can feel it!" Lucy took out her keys. She took out a silver one with a cross etched upon the center. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux," she murmured.

The Celestial Spirit appeared, hovering with his arms crossed.

"Crux, please search for any information regarding the Flame Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy pleaded quietly.

Crux nodded.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

Crux opened his eyes.

Lucy leaned forward. "Anything?"

"There is reason to hope. However, to find the dragon slayer you seek, you must find his dragon," Crux stated.

Lucy nodded. "Thank you." She closed his gate.

"Daddy's dragon…" Nashi looked at her tiny fists.

_"Igneel."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Igneel?!"

"That's the dragon Natsu was searching for all over when he was a kid, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Daddy always told me stories about Igneel," Nashi recalled. "What did he always say? I'm all fired up! If we have to find Daddy, then let's find the dragon!" she shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Natsu is only presumed dead. Lucy saw it, right?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy nodded. "He fell into an endless pit, a black hole, in other words. He purposely let go of my hand so he could protect me. He said it wouldn't be any good for Nashi if both her parents were gone."

"About the dragon… didn't Wendy's and Gajeel's dragons disappear on the same date? July 7, X777," Erza inquired.

Nashi shook her head. "I don't care about their dragons! I want to find Daddy!" she cried.

Lucy covered Nashi's mouth. "Shh. That's not very nice to say."

A figure stepped next to Wendy. "I can understand wanting to find Natsu… I looked up to him for the longest time. I still do."

"Romeo…" Wendy pivoted herself to face him.

"We've already thought he was gone once. That's enough. Go, Lucy-san, Nashi-chan. Find Igneel and Natsu and bring him home."

Nashi jumped up. "I will find Daddy's dragon and Daddy!" she announced.

Lucy smiled, if only in the slightest. "She hasn't had this much motivation since Natsu was here."

Nashi jumped up and down on a table. "I'm all fired up!" she pronounced.

_I'm all fired up._

* * *

Waa! Such a short chapter! What happens to Natsu later on, I wonder?

You'll find out in later chapters!

Read, enjoy, review, favorite, that's the jist.

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


End file.
